Another Meeting! The Gym Leader's Situation!
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Even after May's itinerary, Ash and company found they had unfinished business in Saffron City - however unexpected it turned out to be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I always thought it was a shame the "Battle Frontier" arc in the anime never expanded more on Ash's Kanto adventures; ergo the incentive for this story.

Disclaimer: "Pokémon" is property of Nintendo, Pokémon USA, Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freaks, etc.

* * *

Arguably the largest metropolis in the Kanto region, Saffron City is home to many businesses and industries. The people work, they learn, they play. Amongst the usual throng of locals a girl in red with a kerchief around her noggin was going to take advantage of the town's shopping districts.

"I can't believe we nearly left Saffron City without buying anything!" May dashed down the street wondering which store they should go to first.

"Geez, first noodles and now shopping." Max sighed at his older sister's exuberance. "We're never going to leave Saffron City at this rate."

The eldest member of their group was sympathetic. "Well, it can't be helped. Maybe we should get something for our families while we're here."

"Hey…" Ash paused and looked around. "Where'd May go?"

There wasn't much time to waste. May knew that Ash wanted to move on to get his next Frontier Symbol, but she wouldn't allow an opportunity such as this to pass her by. In the back of her mind though, the coordinator thought maybe they'd have to stay in the city for another night. She thought all this while she rounded a corner, bumping into someone coming from the other side.

May felt herself fall back and prepared for the impact; a feeling that never came. With her eyes closed, May thought she was imagining things, but when she opened them she realized she was sitting in midair. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked up at the person standing before her.

It was a girl older than herself; long, dark jade tresses fallen around the fitted crimson and ebony ensemble she wore, trimmed with gold. Added to her flawless milky skin contrasting with sharp sapphire eyes, May felt in awe of the presence this mysterious person carried.

Her body was lifted back to its feet, but as May gazed at the girl it was as if she were still floating. Not until she spoke did May break out of her reverie.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah!" May blinked and quickly made a bow. "I'm sorry!"

In a clear but soft tone she heard a reply of, "It's fine."

When May straightened she found herself being looked at carefully by the other female.

"Aren't you the girl from the pokémon contest? Your name's May… correct?"

For some reason it surprised May that this person would be watching contests, let alone recognize her. "Y-Yes, that's right."

She nodded in confirmation. "I watched you compete. It was very impressive."

"Thank you." Feeling more at ease now after the brief exchange, May ventured to ask, "Are you interested in pokémon contests?"

"It's a relatively new concept for me. I've been in pokémon battles more often."

"Then, you're a pokémon trainer?"

"Actually, I'm –"

"May!" Ash's voice resounded from a few meters away. "Where are you - Ahhhh!" After he had turned and found the pair, the sight of the taller girl caused him to stumble back a couple of steps.

Confused by his reaction, May inquired, "Ash, what's the matter?"

"I-I-" He was pointing a shaky finger with Pikachu perched on his shoulder, wearing an alarmed expression to match his trainer's. "It's Sabrina!"

"Sabrina?" May echoed.

A look of recognition appeared over the ESPer's face. "Oh, you're…"

- - -

Thinking it would be better to converse somewhere more private, Sabrina lead the group to a nearby café after joining with Max and Brock. It was a place she visited on occasion with her mother, and they sat in a booth by the front window with a simple order of tea.

"I didn't think we'd run into you here," Ash commented after their servings had been laid out.

Sabrina lifted her cup, preparing to take a sip. "Well, I am Saffron City's gym leader after all."

"You're a gym leader?" The earlier impression May had felt from the girl now seemed justified in this light.

Her younger brother seemed animated upon learning Sabrina's position. "Then that must mean you and Ash battled before when he started out as a trainer here!"

"That's correct." There was a soft clink as Sabrina replaced her teacup on its saucer. Slightly pensive, she added, "It wasn't a very conventional battle however."

Bewildered by her remark, Ash and Brock proceeded to explain to the siblings what had conspired. Everything from Ash's first defeat, to the dollhouse, to the Lavender Town exploits was related to them.

The reminiscence reminded Ash of the ghost pokémon he had looked to for help. "Hey, is Haunter still around by the way?"

As if on cue, Haunter materialized directly in front of Ash's face, cackling as Ash jumped and gave a yelp of surprise.

"Yes, Haunter is still here," Sabrina answered almost sardonically.

"How are your parents?" Brock recalled that the circumstances surrounding Sabrina's parental relationship were fantastical to say the least.

She responded with an unimposing smile. "They're doing fine." The truth was that after Ash, Misty, and Brock had left her family, there was a period when Sabrina repented what she had done and her parents consoled her. She wouldn't have blamed them if they were frustrated, distraught, but during and even after her obsession with her power, her parents' feelings had never changed. She considered herself very fortunate in this case.

Brock was apparently satisfied with her obligatory reply. "Things must be going quite well for you these days."

For a second Sabrina appeared startled by his comment, her expression shifting to something uneasy.

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by May. "Is something wrong?"

The prompt made Sabrina remember herself and she shook off whatever had possessed her. "Ah, it's nothing." She slipped out of the booth and stood to leave. "I should be returning to the gym."

Ash suddenly sprang up himself, his attention focused on the ESPer. "Sabrina, I challenge you to a battle!"

His friends all gawked at him in surprise and confusion.

"Ash, what are you saying?" May's gaze switched between the trainer and gym leader.

"Don't you already have the Marsh Badge?" alleged Max. "Besides, I thought you were done with the Kanto League."

"It's not that, it's what was said before," Ash clarified. "It's true that I didn't earn the badge by knocking out her pokémon like gym battles are usually won. I've thought about it before, and now that I have this chance I want to win that way."

Though the others still seemed unconvinced, Sabrina was studying the boy's unwavering disposition.

She closed her eyes and spoke. "Understood…" They flickered open to reveal her sapphire eyes once more. "I accept your challenge."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm pretty much a novice when it comes to writing pokémon battle scenes, so if it doesn't seem right, my apologies.

It's been a while since I've seen the season this story takes place in, so if anyone can drop me a message with info on what pokémon the group has and their attacks that'd be a great help, thanks.

Disclaimer: "Pokémon" is property of Nintendo, Pokémon USA, Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freaks, etc.

* * *

The Saffron City gym looked the same to Ash and Brock as the last time they were here. Its outer appearance of arching rooftops and pointed pillars the colour of lilac remained, as did the hallow halls inside. What _was_ different was the mood surrounding the students cooped in the gym's chambers. They continued to focus on harnessing their psychic abilities, but without the intensity and lab coats of the past. Sabrina must have felt that a change in practice was in order after Ash and company's visit.

The expansive stadium retained the lit torches either side of the screen on the dais, preserving its mystic ambiance. May and Max's impression was the same as Brock's had been the first time he stepped into the gym with Misty and Ash. They had never been in a place like this and it was rather intimidating. At the opposite end of the arena the screen rose, revealing Sabrina standing before her throne with a pokéball floating beside her. Ash was psyched, a rush of nostalgia taking over.

Sabrina levitated herself down to the battlegrounds, the lights along the perimeter flaring on. She set out the same rules as before: A one on one all-out battle.

With a smirk Ash agreed and waited for Sabrina to send her pokémon out first.

Her pokéball flew forward to hit the ground, opening to release a Kadabra. To Ash's unsaid question, Sabrina revealed, "Yes, this is the same Kadabra."

Things were already getting interesting before the battle had begun. "Alright," Ash proclaimed. "In that case…" he stretched an arm and pointed onward, "I'll use Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The little electric mouse scampered out into the arena.

Sabrina's lips formed a smile. "Of course. You can have the first move."

"Okay Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Instantly Pikachu zoomed ahead in zigzags toward its opponent. Once in range however, Kadabra teleported itself to safety. Ash ordered a Thunderbolt to strike behind, anticipating a move like before. When Pikachu unleashed its electricity it fell to hit empty space. The next moment a Psybeam blasted into its side, knocking Pikachu across the field.

Ash gasped at the unexpected attack. He looked around and saw Kadabra situated to the side of the field where it had set loose its attack. "Pikachu, over there! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu got back on its feet and curled to release a charge of energy over the ground to Kadabra. Its opponent's eyes glowed red and swept an arm through the air. The electricity circled back to Pikachu, going high like a wave to crash upon it. Ash called to Pikachu to move from there and his pal dashed to the side. As the rebounded electricity struck the ground the force of it blew Pikachu into the air.

Off to the side Ash's friends watched the ongoing battle in constant wonder.

"Whoa, Pikachu's in trouble," Max said worriedly as the electric pokémon was caught with Psychic.

"This is just like last time," Brock noted. "Kadabra's making moves so Pikachu can't attack."

"Sabrina's using her abilities, isn't she?" During the entire match thus far, May hadn't heard the gym leader utter a single command to her pokémon.

Brock nodded. "Not hearing your opponent's orders can make it more difficult to decide what to do next. Ash must realize this as well." He lowered his gaze slightly. The previous times Ash had battled Sabrina she hadn't resorted to doing this.

As Pikachu hung in the air, blades of psychic energy manifested to strike it.

"Pikachu, block it with Iron Tail!"

The yellow pokémon struggled to lift its tail, glowing with power. The Psycho Cut collided with it, clouds of smoke billowing forth. Pikachu emerged with some signs of damage, flipping back to land on its feet.

"Wow, looks like Kadabra's learned a new move," Ash quipped.

Sabrina countered with, "So has your Pikachu. It seems pretty tired though."

"Yeah, well you should know Pikachu can handle it."

"Even after this?"

"Huh?"

An explosion of energy set off in Pikachu's face, throwing it back to tumble along the floor. "… Pi…ka…"

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, seeing his partner lying with only a hint of movement after the impact of Future Sight.

Brock took the initiative to step forward and call the battle. Pikachu was too worn out to continue battling. The victory was once again Sabrina's.

"Pikachu…" The boy gathered his pokémon gently in his arms. "You did well, buddy." He stood and looked at Sabrina, who had come to meet him in the middle of the battlefield. "You're as tough as ever, Sabrina."

She flashed him a good-natured smile. "I'm not how I was back then, but neither will I be easy on a challenger."

"That's fine with me," Ash boldly grinned. "It'll be that much more satisfying when I finally beat you."

Max popped in between them practically bouncing. "That battle was crazy!" His eyes were gleaming as he spoke. "Kadabra was making all those amazing moves and Ash could barely get a hit in! Isn't this the third time you've lost to Sabrina, Ash?"

"The second time he 'quit' as I recall," Sabrina elucidated.

"That's pretty much the same thing." Max openly laughed at Ash's misfortune.

This only riled the trainer in question. "Hey, knock it off, Max! You weren't there so you don't know what it was like!"

Sabrina conceded to this remark. "It's true, Max. Go easy on your friend."

Despite her placid words Max continued to snicker at Ash's expense. It was reminding the trainer of the first time he had met the younger boy making erroneous comments surrounding his performance in the Johto League Silver Conference. He was beginning to think letting Max have tea with them was a bad idea. The caffeine was clearly too much stimulus for his snide side.

May came next to her brother to join the conversation. "It _was_ an incredible battle though. I don't think I've ever seen Ash in one quite like it."

"Well I have," Brock interjected from behind, "but it's easier to watch knowing nothing will happen to you afterward. By the way, I noticed you didn't voice any of your commands."

"Yes, I thought I'd try for something different this time around." Sabrina gave him a meaningful look. "Besides, you should know that gym leaders test how their challengers will react to a given situation."

"Oh, yeah… you're right about that." It had been a while since Brock had left Pewter Gym Leader duties to his father. Once in a while he wondered how he was handling it. It was lucky his mother had let go the idea of making Pewter Gym a water-type facility. Misty would likely have had something to say about that.

"It really depends on the gym leader, doesn't it?" May thought of her father at Petelburg Gym.

"Next time we're home I should ask Dad what he does to test challengers," Max said resolutely. "Oh, our Dad's the Petelburg Gym leader in the Hoenn region."

The ESPer simply replied, "I know."

Max blinked. He didn't think they had mentioned this to her yet. "You do?"

"Mm-hm." She leant forward slightly and placed her tapered gaze upon him. "I know because I read your mind."

At this Max staggered backward, his expression paling. "Y-You did?" If she had been reading his mind Max couldn't even conceive what other things had she might have found out about him.

Sabrina righted herself looking pleased with his reaction. "Just kidding."

"Ah… huh? Oh…" A string of nervous laughter escaped the young boy before expelling a screech when Haunter chose to appear without its eyes.

Ash realized that Haunter hadn't appeared at all during the battle. During his Kanto days this had been a problem for Ash since he had wanted Haunter to battle against Sabrina for him. The ghost pokémon would only show of its own desire, which in the end was fine since its comedy act resulted in Ash's Saffron Gym win.

Sabrina explained that she and Haunter had an understanding about playing during gym battles. Ash and Brock thought it was pretty remarkable that Haunter would listen to Sabrina considering its personality. She shrugged and said, "I suppose it helps that Haunter is part poison-type."

Both trainer and breeder shivered at the casual remark. Sabrina certainly seemed to have a unique sense of humour. For some reason they were strongly reminded of their time spent in her toy box.

She turned to the coordinator of their group and asked what she intended to do about her shopping. Since encountering the gym leader, May had forgotten all about her previous intention. Now the girl let out a squeal of distress, fretting over the lost time and how late it was.

"No need to worry, there's always tomorrow," Sabrina assured her. "For now would you like to meet my parents? I'm sure they'd like to see you again." The latter dialogue was directed to Ash and Brock.

"Sure, it'd be great to have another talk with them," Brock agreed.

"Wait…" Slightly puzzled, Ash's brow knitted together. "Did you say parent_s_?"

- - -

The home Sabrina's family dwelled in was a large two-story house situated in a secluded forested area within the city. Sabrina informed her company that it was the same house she lived in as a girl, rebuilt of course after she had destroyed it with her abilities. When they hesitated she smiled and promised she wouldn't be doing it again.

Her mother came to greet them after her daughter had announced their arrival. Her brown hair was still long, the curved bangs framing her facial features. The short-sleeved shirt and dress she wore were also reminiscent of the past. She declared how good it was to see Ash and Brock again, Sabrina afterward introducing May and Max.

A man soon appeared in the hallway, and though he was now shaven wearing a dress shirt and trousers, Brock immediately recognized him as Sabrina's father. Ash on the other hand wanted to know what their family photographer was doing there, which in turn caused her father to falter and called for some much needed enlightenment for Ash.

They sat in the living room swapping stories about what each of them had been up to. The chat continued during an offering of dinner subsequent to May's growling stomach. When they had finished and cleared the dishes Sabrina's parents suggested they stay the night since their home was accommodating enough for it. The group accepted and settled in for bed, May taking a room separate from the boys.

Well past the time everyone had gone to bed, her pokémon were sleeping, but May lied awake with thoughts filled of Ash's battle with Sabrina. She couldn't remember Ash owning a psychic pokémon of his own. After seeing the prowess of that particular type under Sabrina's care, May was entertaining the idea of getting her own psychic-type pokémon sometime in the future. She had some experience with Beautifly's Psychic attack, but she imagined partnering with psychic-type pokémon would be different. It would surely be useful in contests among other things…

A movement of shadow beyond the window caught May's eye. She sat up in bed and stared out into the darkness, trying to discern the figure. Finally she rose and moved to the window, catching a glimpse of green and red amidst the moonlight. "… Sabrina?"

- - -

Just to the edge of her property. She could sense them there, waiting for her. Sabrina walked calmly along the path before cutting across into the woods. Up ahead were two people freckled by the moon's rays, dressed in uniforms of black with a red 'R' emblazoned upon their chests. Sabrina stopped short of them, keeping a fair distance between her and the Team Rocket grunts.

The male of the duo acknowledged her, his eyes shadowed by the lip of his cap. "Have you thought about the offer?"

Sabrina's voice and body were steady as she answered. "I have."

"And?" the female prodded.

Now Sabrina's expression contorted to a glare. "I refuse to help people like you. My answer remains the same as before."

"I see…" The male grunt titled his head forward, his becoming teeth visible in the darkness as he leered. "We'll let the boss know."

A snap resonated from somewhere in the forest and the Team Rocket grunts tensed. "Who's there?"

May panicked and flattened herself against the hidden part of the tree she had been peeking from. She didn't have any of her pokémon to defend herself with should they decide to attack, but if she ran she would be caught for sure. Then she remembered that Sabrina was still there. In that instant May's vision flickered, going blank before sputtering back to clarity.

She was startled when she realized she was no longer outdoors. The room she was in was larger than the one she had been given to stay. There was a queen-size bed bearing curtains adjacent to one of the walls. Opposite this was a dresser garnished with a few knickknacks. May approached this and scanned the lace-laden top. There were a few puzzles, accessories and other girlish things, but what interested her was a solitary framed photograph. May picked it up and gazed upon the family in the photo. If she hadn't been studying it May might have noticed the disturbance in the air.

"Why did you follow me?"

May jumped and looked up into the mirror hanging above the dresser. Reflected in its surface was Sabrina, standing a few paces behind her. May awkwardly replaced the photograph where she had found it and spun around. "Sorry, it's just… I saw you going out in the middle of the night and I thought it was strange, so…" She dropped her gaze miserably to the floor. No matter what excuse she gave it would be insubstantial to justifying what she'd done.

Without a word Sabrina strode to the window and peered through the glass.

May warily glanced at her, not sure what the ESPer expected her to do next. Sabrina was still as she stood before the windowpane shrouded in darkness, the moonlight highlighting her graceful figure. May's gradually building image of the mystifying gym leader she ran into that day seemed to solidify. She was acutely aware of her breathing and voice as she said, "Those looked like members of Team Rocket."

A moment of silence passed before Sabrina softly answered her. "… They were."

May's heart was throbbing, but she willed herself to ask, "Is that why seemed troubled earlier?"

Something in Sabrina's dim reflection wavered and she swiveled to properly view the young girl. May flinched, wondering if she shouldn't have said what she did. Sabrina merely lidded her eyes, moving across the floor to sit at the foot of her bed.

"You clearly don't need to be psychic to know what others are feeling." Her gaze flickered up to the coordinator, a mystic shine in her eyes.

May blinked, taken aback by the attention. A slight tugging sensation formed in her chest, and she gave a fleeting look to the space next to Sabrina. She didn't know if she should take it, but a paranoid streak in her considered Sabrina wanted her to.

Sabrina's head drooped, a minor expression of what shame she felt. "I didn't want anyone to find out." Her voice was quiet, a peculiar change from the confident tone she had used with the Team Rocket grunts.

May thought of when she had first noticed Sabrina's escape into the night. She was thinking to herself, in bed, in her guest room on the second story. "… If you didn't want to be seen you could have left from the front door." May anticipated an immediate reaction from Sabrina, perhaps a start or a protest.

There was nothing. Sabrina was still, almost doll-like. Then she said, "Maybe I did want to be seen."

Before May could respond a clamor of voices filled the hall outside the room. The door swung open, and beyond it were Ash, Brock, Max and Pikachu with a hysteric water pokémon.

"Squirtle?" Upon hearing May's voice, Squirtle stifled its cries, teary eyes seeking her out. It ran up to May and jumped into her arms squeaking.

When Ash, Brock, and Max saw May and Sabrina together in the latter's room, they were a little confused; even more so when the door slammed in their faces.

- - -

Sabrina apologized for spooking the boys. It was an impulsive action but some things were meant to be private. They went downstairs to the sitting room, and together with May, Sabrina explained the events that lead to what they'd seen. Afterward it was inevitable that they would question Sabrina's relationship with Team Rocket. She sighed and prepared to begin from the top.

"After the two of you and Misty left I took a break from the gym. I wanted to spend time with my parents so I requested the League to give me absence and allow the Fighting Dojo to act as a stand-in gym."

The mention of the familiar facility startled the group. Ash inquired, "You mean Master Hamm's place?"

"Yes. That place used to be a gym, but there couldn't be two in Saffron City. A battle was decided upon to see which would be the official gym, and… well, you can see which side won."

Ash and the others exchanged quandary looks.

"Anyway, the League granted their approval so I returned to living with my parents while the Fighting Dojo handled challengers and distribution of the Marsh Badge. After some time my family left Saffron City to travel. It wasn't for very long, but it was enough for Team Rocket to expand their operations within the city."

"Team Rocket has that much influence in Saffron City?" Brock had read about some Team Rocket activity in Celadon City, but was unaware that they had taken claim in the most corporate of Kanto's cities.

Sabrina lifted her gaze to Ash and Brock. "Do you remember being taken to a room through a warp tile your first time in the city?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "That was when Team Rocket took Pikachu and trapped us."

"That building you were in was Silph Company. It'd been taken over by Team Rocket headquarters."

"_What?_" Brock was genuinely shocked."_That_ was Silph Co.?"

Ash turned to him. "You know that place, Brock?"

"Ash, how can you not know what Silph Co. is?" Max was speaking in an exasperated tone. "It's the company that creates all sorts pokémon-related technology like pokéballs."

"Huh? Well I don't know." Ash slumped back in his seat. "I don't check the labels or anything…"

Max sighed and shook his head at the density of this trainer. Even Pikachu recognized that Ash probably should have known something as reputed as this.

May carried on the more pressing part of the discussion. "But if Team Rocket controls Silph Co. then doesn't that mean they control the pokémon technology?"

"Yes, and it also means that they can force the workers to create technology specifically for Team Rocket's use," Sabrina gravely replied.

A mental image of the various robots and gizmos Team Rocket would use to capture pokémon came to Ash's mind. Incensed, he balled a fist and exclaimed, "We have to stop them!"

Sabrina was quick to settle him down. "Relax. The police have already taken measures to disengage the group's activity. It's only a matter of time before they're purged."

Though the gym leader had disclosed much over the past fifteen minutes, there was still the vital question May wanted answered since she spied Sabrina in the woods. "I understand Team Rocket's influence within Saffron City, but what do they want with you?"

Here Sabrina paused, gathering her focus, calming her nerves. "They want my help capturing a pokémon. A pokémon named Mewtwo."


End file.
